Merry Christmas a lo Inazuma
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Los chicos organizan una fiesta navideña a la que estaran invitados personajes del IE, IEGO, CS y del Inazuma Future. Amor y diversion. Colaboracion especial de Clara Nishisawa, EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark,Valen Mizukoshi,Kaze-chan187,Normavanessa2000,Nyan Momochan,Kim Natsuyaki,Haruhi-chan125,Aiba Flora Joya, Yuko-96, Timeless Fantasist, Sophia Vallejo y Shion-Kishimoto-kun
1. Datos y explicaciones

Hola a todos, aquí Shimori reportándose de nueva cuenta. Bien, digamos que este será mi segundo especial, pero ahora de navidad. Como no se con certeza si lo vaya a subir el 24 de diciembre, por que aquí mi familia organiza una pequeña cena de navidad ese día, pues subiré los capis empezando por hoy.

**En el pasado especial, tuve de colaboración a EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark, quien anteriormente tenia el nombre de Suta Karaii; Laura Excla love haruya nagumo, quien también en ese momento se llamaba Laura Excla y por supuesto no podía faltar Akiko-31. **

**Ahora, en este especial haré colaboraciones también y quien quiera entrar es bienvenido. Los datos son los siguientes:**

**-Nombre**

**-Edad**

**-Apariencia**

**-Pareja (Sea del IEGO, CS o IE, a excepción de Nagumo y Suzuno)**

**-Ropa **

**Ahora mas o menos lo que seria mi resumen:**

"**Pasaron solo unas semanas desde la fiesta de Hallowwen y ahora para navidad, los chicos de inazuma realizaran una fiesta en las que estarán invitados los chicos del IEGO, CS y algunos del futuro. Risas, amor y demás se harán presentes" **

**Espero, sus reviews y ¡Matta ne, a todos! **


	2. La reunion con Hiroto

Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo de nuestro especial. Sin mas que decirles el disclaimer:

Inazuma eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Chrono Stone y Future no son de mi propiedad, son de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En una fría tarde de invierno, una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, piel clara, ojos negros y brillantes con una altura de 1,64 caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma. Tenia un abrigo de color blanco, una boina de color blanco también y unos jeans ajustados, junto con unos zapatos blancos:

Shimori: Vaya, la idea de hacerme venir.-Dijo suspirando hasta que llego al orfanato.

Hiroto: Por lo visto, viniste después de todo.-Exclamo al abrir la puerta.

Shimori: Vine o me hicieron venir…-Contesto rodando los ojos.

Hiroto: Cierto, mejor adentro hablamos.-Se hizo a un lado para que pasara Shimori.

YA DENTRO DEL ORFANATO:

Midorikawa: ¡Shimori!-Dice el peliverde desde la mesa.

Shimori: Hola Mido-chan!-Exclama sonriendo.

Midorikawa: Dime que me haz traído helado!-Contesta y entra como rayo a la sala.

Shimori: Eh, no traje…-Dice con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza-Aparte quien come helado, si hace un frío inimaginable ahí fuera.

Hiroto: Mejor, vayamos al grano.-Contesta sonriendo-¿Nos ayudaras?

Shimori: Depende, de lo que vayas a hacer.-Exclama sentándose a lado de Midorikawa.

Hiroto: Bueno es que, queremos realizar una fiesta para navidad.-Contesta el pelirrojo.

Nagumo: ¡¿Fiesta?!-Entra a la sala y se sienta a lado de Shimori.

Hiroto: Y como tu eres un tanto mas, como decirlo…-Exclamo pensativo-Experta en esto, podrías ayudarnos.

Shimori: Interesante, acepto.-Contesta al asentir-Demo,¿Dónde será la fiesta?

Hiroto: Pues aquí en el patio del orfanato.-Exclama el chico-Últimamente, le han realizado muchas modificaciones.

Shimori: Entiendo, para que llame a mis amigas.-Dice y Nagumo se le abren los ojos como platos.

Nagumo: ¿Amigas?-Pregunta interesado y con una sonrisa muy grande.

Shimori: Si, no podría hacerlo sola.-Exclama mirando al chico-Le marcare de hecho ahora a una de ellas, para que avise a las demás.

Saca su celular y marca rápidamente, al otro lado de la línea contesta una chica y después de unos 5 minutos de conversación colgó:

Midorikawa: ¿Y bien?-Pregunta comiendo una copa de helado.

Hiroto: Y tu…-Lo mira fijamente

Nagumo: De donde…-Exclama de la misma forma que el anterior

Shimori: Sacaste…-Algo confundida

Los tres: ¿Esa copa de helado?-Preguntan confundidos por completo.

Midorikawa: Eso es, un secreto.-Lo dice de forma misteriosa.

Shimori: Bueno, tengo que irme a casa, que anochece.-Se levanta del lugar.-Me veras mañana a primera hora con mis amigas.

Hiroto: Vale, Shimori.-Dice y estrecha las manos con la chica-No se que seria de mi sin ti.

Shimori: Pues un completo desastre-Finaliza riendo y al soltarse se gira a los chicos.-Nos vemos mañana.

Los dos: Nos vemos.-Exclaman al unísono.

Shimori salio del lugar y se fue a casa. A la mañana siguiente camino por varias calles hasta llegar a donde vivía su amiga, a la cual había llamado la tarde anterior:

Shimori: ¡Flora!-Grita desde la puerta.-¡Vamos, hay que irnos!

Flora: Voy, ya voy Shimori.-Contesta saliendo de la casa una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos café oscuro, piel morena y de estatura alta.

Shimori: ¿Lista?-Pregunta y la chica asiente.-Andando, que se nos hace tarde entonces.

Flora: Por cierto, Shimori.-Exclama mientras caminan-Dijeron que nos alcanzaran allá.

Shimori: Okis, entiendo.-Contesta sonriendo.

Flora: ¿Y que hay del mensaje de anoche?-Pregunta la castaña oscuro

Shimori: ¿Mensaje?-Pregunta sin acordarse-Mensaje, el mensaje…!Oh, el mensaje! ^ ^

Flora: Si, el mensaje ^-^U-Exclama con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza,-¿A que te referías con invitados especiales?

Shimori: Jejejejeje, todo a su tiempo, Flora-chan.-Exclama misteriosamente.

Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron al orfanato. Tocaron el timbre y Hitomiko abrió la puerta; la saludaron y ella les dijo, después de devolverles el saludo, que Hiroto estaba en el patio. Caminaron hasta llegar ahí:

Hiroto: No llega, no llega, se le hizo tarde.-Decía caminando de un lado a otro.

Shimori: ¡Kiyama-kun, disculpa la tardanza!-Exclama y el pelirrojo la mira aliviado.

Hiroto: Ya era hora, no llegabas.-Contesta de brazos cruzados.

Shimori: Me levante algo tarde.-Dice con una mano tras su cabeza.-En fin, ella es mi amiga, con la que estuve hablando anoche.

Flora: Me llamo Flora Joya.-Exclama extendiendo su mano.-Un gusto.

Hiroto: El gusto es mío, Flora-chan.-Contesta estrechando su mano y sonriendo.-Bueno, ¿Ustedes son las únicas?

Flora: No exactamente, de hecho vendrán mas.-Dice al soltar la mano de Hiroto.-No deben tardar.

Shimori: Flora-chan, mira, ya llegaron.-Exclama al girarse a ver la puerta

¿?: ¡Disculpen la tardanza!-Exclama una persona misteriosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y aquí termina el primer capitulo. Espero los comentarios y antes de que se me olvide, les recuerdo que no pueden escoger a Suzuno, Nagumo, Shindou, Fubuki, Endo, Yukimira, Ichino y Kirino. ¡Matta ne, mina!


	3. Arreglemos para la fiesta

Hola a todos, aquí estoy nuevamente con el segundo capitulo de nuestro especial. Sin mas que decirles el disclaimer:

Inazuma eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Chrono Stone y Future no son de mi propiedad, son de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. No me pertenece el Oc. De Aiba Flora Joya, Yuko-96, Shion-Kishimoto-kun, TimelessFantasist, EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Clara Nishisawa, Kim Natsuyaki, Nyan Momochan, Normavanessa2000, Haruhi-chan125 y Valen Mizukoshi.

¡Gracias a todas por colaborar conmigo!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En ese momento aparecieron otras 9 chicas: La primera era de tez blanca, ojos verdes, altura de 1.65, de cabello rizado color castaño oscuro y atado en dos coletas; la segunda era de pelo negro ondulado y largo con unas mechas doradas, la piel morena y ojos azul intenso; la tercera era una chica ojos cafés y gafas moradas; la cuarta chica era de pelo castaño hasta las caderas, piel clara y ojos verde esmeralda; la quinta una chica de cabello castaño liso oscuro a mitad de la espalda con algunas ondas al final, estatura media, piel morenita, un flequillo hacia la derecha y ojos color verde esmeralda; la sexta chica era de ojos amarillos, estatura media, piel un poco morena y pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro, hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros; la séptima chica era de cabello café claro hasta la cintura liso con una diadema azul, piel blanca y algo bajita; la octava chica era de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos azules y estatura de 1,60; por ultimo la novena chica era de cabello negro hasta el cuello, con flequillo a la izquierda y reflejos plateados, ojos gris eléctrico y piel pálida:

Shimori: Te dije que vendría.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.

Flora: Hiroto-kun, ellas son nuestras amigas.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

Yuko: Yo soy Yuko Fujiwara, encantada.-Saludo la chica de ojos verdes.

Shion: Yo soy Shion Kishimoto, un placer.-Exclamo la chica de ojos azul intenso.

Estrella: Yo soy Estrella Reiji-Contesto la ojicafe sonriendo.

Clara: Clara Nishisawa, mucho gusto-Dijo de lo mas animada la castaña.

Kim: Soy Kim Natsuyaki, hola.-Dijo la morena con una sonrisa amistosa.

Risa: Yo me llamo Risa Takahashi.-Exclamo la chica de ojos amarillos.

Lía: Soy Lía Takanashi, mucho gusto en conocerte.-Dijo la chica de piel blanca.

Valen: Soy Valen Mizukoshi, un placer conocerte-Exclamo la ojiazul amistosamente.

Hayashi: Y yo soy Hayashi Tsuki.-Dijo la chica de ojos gris eléctrico.

Hiroto: Es un gusto conocerlas a todas.-Dijo el ojiesmeralda.-Bueno, si necesitan algo llámenme. Estaré haciendo las compras con Midorikawa.

Shimori: Ya veras que la fiesta será exitosa.-Dijo la ojinegra.

Flora: Si que si, deja todo en nuestras manos.-Completo la ojicafe oscuro.

Hiroto: De acuerdo, y gracias de nuevo.-Finalizo y cruzo la puerta.

Todas: De nada…-Contestaron con una sonrisa.

Kim: Bueno, ahora debemos empezar.-Exclamo la morena.

Yuko: Si que si, para que todo sea exitoso.-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.

Shimori: Pues empecemos por darle una limpieza al patio.-Dijo la pelinegra.

Hayashi: Parece que paso un tornado por aquí.-Contesto la chica al ver el desastre.

Shion: Sillas por un lado, basura por aquí…-Exclamo la ojiazul intenso.

Clara: Será un largo trabajo.-Dijo suspirando.

Flora: Organicémonos para que no se nos haga pesado.-Dijo la ojicafe oscuro.

Todas: De acuerdo.

Hicieron los equipos entonces para poder empezar el trabajo y las cosas quedaron así:

EQUIPO 1: Flora Joya, Valen Mizukoshi, Hayashi Tsuki, Clara Nishisawa, Risa Takahashi y Lía Takanashi

EQUIPO 2: Shimori Matsumoto, Kim Natsuyaki, Estrella Reiji, Yuko Fujiwara y Shion Kishimoto.

Clara: Bueno que el primer equipo se encargue de barrer el lado derecho.-Propuso la castaña-Y nosotros el lado izquierdo.

Shion: Después le daremos una arregladita-Exclamo la chica sonriendo.

Hayashi: Si, acomodaremos las mesas.-Contesto la joven.

Valen: Las sillas y los manteles.-Contesto la ojiazul.

Shimori: Entonces a trabajar se ah dicho.-Indico la pelinegra y todos asintieron.-Eh, esperen un momento…Nos falta alguien.

Amaya: Lo siento, lo siento es que tuve un asunto pendiente hoy.-Exclamo una chica de pelo color miel largo que cubría su espalda, ojos rojos, piel blanca, delgada y estatura de 1,50.

Flora: ¿Y ella?-Pregunto curiosa.

Shimori: Es Amaya, la llame anoche y también nos ayudara.-Contesto la pelinegra.-Bueno, te vendrás con nosotras al equipo.

Amaya: Entendido.-Exclamo con alegría.

Entonces sacaron unas escobas, de quien sabe donde y se pusieron a barrer. El patio era demasiado extenso por lo que tardaron mas o menos 1 hora. Después de haberlo barrido, comenzaron a poner los adornos como lo eran: Faroles, los cuales colocaron Amaya, Clara y Flora; y un pino adornado hermosamente por Shion, Kim y Risa. Mientras ellas adornaban el pino, Hayashi, Estrella y Yuko colocaban los manteles en las mesas. Por su parte Shimori, Lía y Valen colocaban las sillas. Después de un arduo trabajo acabaron y todo había quedado esplendido:

Yuko: Excelente, me gusta como quedo.-Dijo la ojiverde.

Shion: Nos lucimos con la decoración-Comento la ojiazul intenso.

Shimori: Si que si.-Completo la pelinegra.

Hiroto: Hola chicas…-Dijo al cruzar la puerta y quedar asombrado.-Vaya, todo se ve…

Todas: Todo se ve…-Contestaron esperando una respuesta.

Hiroto: Estupendo, me agrada mucho.-Exclamo el pelirrojo-El pino de navidad, los arreglos, las mesas…De verdad que tienen buen gusto chicas.

Kim: Gracias, Hiroto.-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo.

Midorikawa: Chicas, esto se lo preparamos nosotros.-Exclamo el peliverde con una charola en la que habían 12 tazas.

Amaya: ¿Es chocolate caliente?-Pregunto la ojiroja y el peliverde asintió-Lo sabia, hace mucho frío.

Midorikawa: Bueno, les repartiremos.-Contesto Midorikawa y con ayuda de Hiroto empezó a darle las tazas a una por una.

Estrella: Gracias, Hiroto.-Contesto al recibir su taza.

Shion: Gracias, Hiroto-kun.-Dijo también al recibir y darle un sorbo-Esta rico.

Midorikawa: Yo lo prepare-Dijo victoriosamente.

Shion: Se nota que eres buen cocinero.-Exclamo sonriéndole al peliverde.

Midorikawa: Si, jejejeje, al fin alguien lo nota-Contesto algo sonrojado.

Hiroto: Aquí tienes, Yuko-chan.-Dijo el pelirrojo entregándole su taza.

Yuko: Arigatou, Hiroto-kun.-Exclamo tomando la taza, y por accidente rozo con las manos de Hiroto.

Shimori: Uyuyuyuy, me cae que Yuko esta enamorada de Hiro-chan.-Le susurro a Risa.

Risa: Si, se les nota a kilómetros.-Susurro en respuesta a Shimori.-Al igual que Shion y Midorikawa-kun.

Así fue repartiendo hasta que cada una quedo con su rico chocolate. Como estaban algo aburridas comenzaron a platicar con los chicos:

Hiroto: Oye, no te había visto hace un rato.-Exclamo el pelirrojo dirigiendo su pregunta a Amaya.-¿Cómo te llamas?

Amaya: Haruhi Higurashi Amaya.-Contesto sonriendo nerviosa-Pero solo dime Amaya.

Yuko: ¿Y cuantos vendrán a la fiesta?-Pregunto la chica de pelo castaño oscuro.

Hiroto: Muchas, diría yo.-Dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa que hizo que Yuko se sonrojara.

Estrella: Por cierto, ¿Y la música?-Exclamo la ojicafe.

Midorikawa: De eso no nos preocupamos, Shimori se encarga de ello.-Contesto el peliverde a lado de Shion.

Shimori: Si que si, siempre me hacen cargo de ello.-Dijo la pelinegra.

Hiroto: Por cierto, chicas ya que ustedes nos ayudaron…-Contesto el ojiverde-Queremos que vengan a la fiesta.

Todas: ¿Enserio?-Contestaron emocionadas

Midorikawa: Si, después de todo fueron ustedes quienes se esforzaron.-Exclamo el moreno-Seria una buena recompensa.

Risa: Se oye bien. Yo si vengo.-Contesto la chica de ojos amarillos.

Kim: Yo igual, aquí me tendrán.-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo.

Estrella: De acuerdo, no veo porque no.-Exclamo la ojicafe.

Valen: Si, ¿A que hora será?-Pregunto la ojiazul.

Nagumo: A las 8:30 de la noche-Exclamo el ojiambar.-Hola Shimori.

Shimori: Hola Nagumo, vaya hasta que al fin te apareces.-Contesto sonriendo burlonamente.

Nagumo: Estaba ocupado, con asuntos importantes.-Dijo el chico.

Shimori: ¿Cómo cual?-Pregunto la pelinegra-¿Por lo menos le ayudaste a Ryuuji y Hiro-chan con las compras?

Midorikawa: Por sorprendente que parezca, si.-Contesto el moreno.

Flora: Bueno, son 5:00 de la tarde.-Exclamo la ojicafe oscuro.

Clara: Tenemos que ir a arreglarnos.-Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

Amaya: Nos vemos en un rato mas.-Dijo la ojiroja y todas asintieron dispuestas a irse.

Hiroto: Esto, Yuko-chan…-Dijo el pelirrojo y la chica se giro.-Yo, me preguntaba si ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

Yuko: Ah, este, claro.-Contesto nerviosa la chica-¿A que hora pasaras?

Hiroto: Si quieres me mandas un mensaje y yo voy por ti.-Comento el pelirrojo con un pequeño sonrojo invisible.-Te doy mi numero de celular

Yuko: Claro.-Dijo y anoto el numero de Hiroto.-Bien, yo te envió el mensaje.

Hiroto: Claro, adiós.-Se despidió y la chica se fue.

Midorikawa: Bueno, yo también paso por ti si quieres Shion.-Dijo el moreno y ella asintió.-Pero antes, dime tu dirección no me la se.

Shion: Claro, Ryuuji ^-^U-Dijo con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza.-Es esta.

Midorikawa: Entiendo, allí estaré.-Contesto al tomar el papelito que Shion le extendía.-Pasare por ti como a las 7:30

Shion: De acuerdo, te veo al rato Ryuuji-Dijo y se fue, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando todas se fueron, solo quedo Shimori junto con Nagumo, Midorikawa y Hiroto. Shimori miro a Hiroto y Midorikawa y les dijo ambos:

Shimori: ¿Les gustan, verdad?-Pregunto sonriendo y estos se sonrojaron.

Ambos: No, claro que no. De donde sacas tal cosa.-Exclamaron nerviosos Hiroto y Midorikawa.

Shimori: Si, aja y yo nací ayer.-Contesto la pelinegra-Bueno, tengo que irme. Por cierto, ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que invite a mas gente?

Nagumo: Una que estas, bien loca.-Dijo el ojiambar cruzado de brazos.

Hiroto: Que son bienvenidos.-Dijo el pelirrojo.

Midorikawa: Que…¡NO SE ACERQUEN A MI HELADO!-Contesto el moreno con un bote de helado en sus manos.

Los tres: ¿De donde sacas el helado?-Preguntaron confundidos Nagumo, Hiroto y Shimori.

Shimori: Bueno, por que invite a algunos mas.-Dijo la pelinegra-Nos vemos Shion y Yuko-chan.

Ambos: Pero si ellas ya no están aquí.-Contestaron Hiroto y Midorikawa

Shimori: Me refiero a ustedes dos, chicos.-Finalizo la pelinegra ya ambos se sonrojaron.

Nagumo: Jajajajajaja-Se reía el ojiambar.

Shimori: Matta ne.-Dijo y se fue a preparar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Y eh acabado con este segundo capitulo. Disculpen que ayer no haya subido el capitulo, demo no me dejaron conectarme hasta las 6:00 de la tarde y bueno pues apenas lo estaba escribiendo. Aparte ¡Me obligaron a apagarla y hasta hoy logre acabarlo! Bien, ahora me pondré a escribir el tercer capitulo, demo necesito que me den unos datos mas:

-Ropa de fiesta

-Canciones que les gustaría bailar.

Espero sus reviews, ¡Matta ne, mina!


	4. Fiesta parte 1

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que estén bien, bueno aquí tengo para ustedes el tercer capitulo de este especial. Ah, ya navidad aquí en México. Ah, 24 de diciembre la época mas bonita de todas, bueno el disclaimer y empezamos:

Inazuma eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Chrono Stone y Future no son de mi propiedad, son de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. No me pertenece el Oc. De Aiba Flora Joya, Yuko-96, Shion-Kishimoto-kun, Tímeles Fantasist, EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Clara Nishisawa, Kim Natsuyaki, Nyan Momochan, Normavanessa2000, Kaze-chan187, Haruhi-chan125 y Valen Mizukoshi, Sophi Vallejo, Yue Wang.

Por ultimo, las canciones que aquí aparecen no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todas las chicas se arreglaron para la fiesta, pues sin duda querían divertirse; por su parte Shimori les tenia una sorpresa a ellas. Ella tenia un vestido color azul rey por debajo de las rodillas, unas zapatillas de piso en color plata, su relicario de plata en el cuello y su pelo con algunos caereles :

Shimori: ¿Bueno?, si que si, ¿Están listos?-Pregunto mientras contestaba el celular-Okis, los veré en unos minutos. Si aquí en mi casa, ¿vale? Adiós.

Hiroshi: Hermana, ¿Crees que será una buena idea?-Exclamo con un pantalón de mesilla, una camisa de manga larga color negra, zapatos negros y el pelo al estilo Akaito (Vocaloid).

Shimori: Claro que si, confía en mi.-Contesto sonriendo.

EN CASA DE YUKO:

Yuko: Me veo bien, si que si .-Dijo la joven con una polera sin espalda que por delante llevaba lentejuelas de color negro, unos jeans ajustados blancos, tacones negros. De accesorios lleva puesto: una gargantilla con un corazón de plata, unos aretes y una pulsera de plata.-Creo que ya puedo enviarle el mensaje a Hiroto.

Tomo su celular y tras empezar a teclear con los botones de dicho aparato, mando el mensaje a Hiroto:

Yuko: Solo me resta esperar-Dijo y dio un suspiro-Hiroto-kun…

EN CASA DE LÍA:

Lía: Todo listo, para irme-Exclamo con un precioso vestido color azul turquesa hasta la rodilla con una cinta azul oscuro en la cintura, la cual tenia un moño de lado, junto con un brazalete y cadena de plata.-Lo mejor será que ya me vaya o se hará tarde.

EN CASA DE CLARA:

Clara: Si, me veo linda-Dijo la castaña con un lindo vestido color amarillo con lunares blancos y rayas naranjas de mangas hasta las rodillas con un lindo lazo en las caderas.-Bueno, ahora me iré. No quiero llegar tarde.

EN CASA DE ESTRELLA:

Estrella: ¿Qué planeara Shimori?-Se pregunto con un precioso vestido blanco de palabra de honor hasta las rodillas con una cinta alrededor de su cintura en color azul celeste. La falda de su vestido llevaba un poco de vuelo. Por ultimo unos zapatos con un poco de tacón y su pelo estaba alisado en cual tenia una rosa blanca con rasgos azules.-Ni idea, pero conociéndola…

Hiroto fue por Yuko, con un pequeño obsequio de parte del mismo y Midorikawa por Shion, también con un obsequio; hubo quienes se encontraron en el camino y se fueron juntas; mientras que Shimori estuvo en su casa hasta que después de 5 minutos llegaron varios chicos y chicas que ella conocía:

Shimori: Bien, podemos irnos.-Contesto la pelinegra.

Hiroshi: Dime, ¿Qué planeas hermana?-Pregunto curioso el ojiambar.

Shimori: Hacer que mis amigas, encuentren el amor.-Dijo inocentemente y a Hiroshi le resbalo una gotita.

¿?: Bueno, bueno mejor irnos ya.-Exclamo uno de los chicos.

¿?: Si, no hay que llegar tarde.-Dijo una de las chicas.

Todos salieron y se fueron al Orfanato. En este la música se escuchaba a todo lo que daba y dentro se hallaban los chicos: Unos platicaban, otros conversaban, otros como Midorikawa comían sin parar y otros simplemente se dedicaban a observar. Shimori llego y pudo mirar a su primer objetivo:

Shimori: Ya tengo a mi primer objetivo-Susurro con una sonrisa.

Hiroshi: Solo se que esto acabara mal.-Contesto y se fue a platicar con uno de sus amigos.

Shimori: Ushishishi-Rió al estilo Kogure y tomo a uno de los chicos del brazo.

¿?: Que, ¿a dónde vamos?-Pregunto el chico algo nervioso.

Shimori: Quiero presentarte a alguien-Dijo la pelinegra-Antes de ponerme en la música. Chicos ustedes esperad aquí, ¿Va?

¿?: Vale, me da miedo lo que puedas hacer.-Susurro el chico atemorizado.

Shimori: ¡Tsuki-chan!-Exclamo la pelinegra con el chico sujeto a su brazo.

Hayashi: Hola Shimori.-Contesto con una sonrisa.-Veo que vienes acompañada.

Shimori: Oh si, es un amigo.-Dijo y sonriendo y soltó al chico.-Hayashi-chan quiero presentarte a Amemiya Taiyo.

Taiyo: Un gusto.-Contesto el pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

Shimori: Amemiya-kun, ella es mi amiga.-Exclamo la ojinegra-Su nombre es Hayashi Tsuki.

Hayashi: Un gusto conocerte-Contesto con una sonrisa igual.

Shimori: Bueno, los dejo para que conversen. Adiós.-Exclamo y se fue dejando a ambos-(Ushishishi, esos dos acabaran juntos. Ahora mi siguiente objetivo)

Nagumo: Hey, Shimori-Hablo el cabeza de tulipán.-¿Cuándo piensas ponerte en la música?

Shimori: Vamos Haruya, solo aguántenme unos minutos mas.-Dijo la pelinegra-Aparte, te puedes hacer cargo. Tuviste mucho entrenamiento de parte mía.

Nagumo: Bueno, pero solo una hora y media mas.-Finalizo y se fue para seguir con la música.

Shimori: Siguiente objetivo, mi querida amiga Lía.-Dijo y fue con los chicos de hace unos momentos.-Ahora tu turno, quiero presentarte a alguien.

¿?: ¿Por qué presiento que tramas algo?-Contesto tragando en seco y siguiendo a la chica.

Shimori: ¡Lía-chan!-Exclamo con el chico detrás.-Que bien que te encuentro.

Lía: Hola Shimori-chan-Dijo la castaña para mirar al chico-¿Quién es el, Shimori-chan?

Shimori: Ah, cierto quiero presentarte a mi amigo.-Contesto la pelinegra sonriendo.-Lía-chan, el es Fey Rune.

Fey: Hola Lía-san.-Contesto el peliverde con una tímida sonrisa.

Shimori: Fey-kun, ella es mi amiga de la que tanto te conté.-Exclamo la ojinegra esta vez-Lía Takanashi.

Lía: Me da gusto conocerte-Dijo con un sonrojo pequeño.

Shimori: Bien, tengo que resolver algo. Los dejo para que platiquen-Finalizo y se retiro de nuevo-(Todo va bien, hasta ahora. Taiyo con Tsuki y Lía con Fey. Todo esta perfecto)

¿?: Déjame adivinar, ahora yo-Exclamo otro de los chicos.-¿No?

Shimori: Adivinaste, jejeje.-Dijo la chica y camino con el en dirección a Kim.-¡Kim!

Kim: ¿Eh?, hola Shimori-Contesto la chica vestida con una falda negra de volantitos hasta la mitad de los muslo que llega a la cintura sujeta con un cinto, una camiseta roja de manga corta abierto el cuello por lo hombros y unos botines rojos con algo de tacón.

Shimori: Hola Kim-chan, mira este es el amigo del que te platicaba-Dijo plantándolo delante de Kim-El se llama Shindou Takuto.

Shindou: Hola, Shimori me platica mucho de ti.-Dijo sonriendo.

Shimori: Takuto-chan, ella es Kim Natsuyaki.-Presento la chica-Los dejo para que se conozcan.

Kim: Esto, claro Shimori.-Finalizo y Shimori se fue con una sonrisa.

Estrella: ¡Shisu!-Dijo la castaña sonriendo-¿Dónde estabas? Suzuno te ah estado buscando.

Shimori: Bueno, es que yo.-Empezó a balbucear la chica.-Oh, quien es el.

Estrella: ¿Ah? Ah, ya entiendo. ¡Fidio!-Grito y el chico se acerco.-Shisu, quiero presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos. El es Fidio Aldena.

Fidio: Hola, es un placer.-Dijo extendiéndole su mano para saludarla.

Estrella: Fidio, ella es mi amiga Shimori Matsumoto.-Dijo la castaña.

Shimori: Un gusto, Fidio.-Contesto estrechando su mano.-Bueno, y ¿Ustedes son..?

Ambos: ¿Eh? No, no claro que no.-Negaron ambos con un sonrojo notable para la chica.

Shimori: (Eso es una mentira, pero bien tienes esta noche)-Pensó sonriendo y soltó la mano de Fidio.-Buen fue un gusto Fidio. Tengo que atender algo, los veo luego.

Estrella: Ah, claro Shisu.-Dijo y Shimori se fue dejándolos a los dos.

Shimori: Vale, siguiente pareja Risa…-Dijo y fue directo a un peliazul, para "literalmente" arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba la chica.

Risa: Hola Shisu, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto la chica de ojos amarillos.

Shimori: Quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Ichirota Kazemaru.-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.-Kazemaru ella es Risa Takahashi. Los dejo a ambos.

Ambos: Claro, Shimori.-Dijeron algo confundidos y después se miraron-¿Amiga tuya? Si, ¿La conoces también?

Kazemaru: Si, vamos a la misma secundaria.-Contesto el peliazul.

Risa: Entiendo, Kazemaru.-Contesto sonriendo la chica.

¿?: Terminaste de juntar parejas.-Exclamo el ultimo de los chicos de esa multitud.

Shimori: No, aun me falta.-Dijo y miro a una chica en especial.-Oye, ¿Qué dirías si te presento a alguien que te agrade?

¿?: Estaría muy agradecido.-Exclamo de brazos cruzados.

Shimori: Vale, entonces ven.-Contesto y jalo al chico.-(A juntar otra parejita mas)

¿?: (Que persona será)-Pensó el chico sudando frío.

Shimori: Yue-chan, hola que tal.-Exclamo sonriendo y sin soltar al chico.

Yue: Ah, hola Matsumoto.-Dijo la chica de pelo negro hasta las rodillas ondulado, ojos grandes y brillantes de un bonito color azul zafiro, estatura de 1.72 y de figura voluptuosa. Su piel era blanca lechosa.

Shimori: Mira quiero presentarte a mi amigo lejano.-Dijo la pelinegra pellizcando al chico.-¿Quieres presentarte?

Minamisawa: Si, claro.-Dijo para mirar a Yue con una sonrisa.-Me llamo Minamisawa Atsushi, un placer conocerte.

Yue: Yo me llamo Yue Wang.-Contesto sonriendo.-Un placer Minamisawa-kun.

Minamisawa: Lindo vestido, Yue.-Exclamo el muchacho.-Te ves muy linda.

Yue: ¿Enserio?-Pregunto incrédula. Su vestido era de un color negro a mitad del muslo, corto y ajustado. Este mismo vestido tenia un cinturón morado que enmarcaba su cintura; traía también zapatos de tacón de aguja en color negro y joyería de plata, es decir su collar, anillos y aros.

Shimori: Yo me retiro, los veo al rato.-Dijo y se fue mientras susurraba para si misma-Otra parejita mas. Bien ahora Sophia.

Hiroshi: Hermana, ¿Cómo va tu plan?-Pregunto curioso.

Shimori: Va de maravilla, jajaja-Exclamo contenta-Ahora voy por Sophia.

Hiroshi: Ok. Bien seguiré platicando con Goenji.-Finalizo y se fue a platicar.

Afuro: Hola Shimori, que de tiempo sin verte-Dijo el pelidorado sonriendo.

Shimori: Ho-hola Afuro, igual digo.-Exclamo girándose hacia el.-Esto, ¿Conoces a Sophie?

Afuro: ¿Sophie? No, pero me gustaría conocerla.-Dijo y literalmente fue arrastrado por Shimori hasta la chica mencionada.

Shimori: Hola Sophie, quiero presentarte a alguien especial.-Dijo y soltó a Afuro.-Sophie Takahashi, el es Afuro Terumi. Afuro Terumi ella es Sophie Takahashi.

Ambos: Un placer conocerte.-Dijeron estrechando sus manos amistosamente.

Shimori: Los dejo a ambos, tengo que ir a ver algo.-Finalizo y se fue para dejarlos solos.

Así se la paso Shimori juntando a todas con amigos suyos, ejemplos como: Clara y Tachimukay, Valen con Kido, Flora con Kirino, Haruna con Fubuki, Aki con Endo, Natsumi con Goenji, Akane con Tsubasa, Aoi con Tenma, Kanon con Sinoe, Masato con Yumiko, Amaya con Fudo, Gaby con Gianluca, en fin hubo muchas parejas. Cuando por fin acabo, Nagumo bajaba ya para darle el puesto:

Nagumo: Por fin, ya era hora.-Contesto el cabeza de tulipán.

Shimori: Hasta ahora los mantuviste entretenidos con la música.-Dijo y subió a donde estaban ubicados los aparatos de sonido con la música.

Nagumo: ¡Obviamente soy el rey del entretenimiento!-Exclamo con pose victoriosa.

Shimori: Bueno, todos me ponen atención.-Hablo por micrófono y todos pusieron atención-Bien, en nombre de los organizadores de esta grandiosa fiesta, ósea el Orfanato Sun Garden, quieren agradecerles su asistencia. Por otro lado, ahora comenzaremos esta fiesta realmente.

Kim: ¿Qué canción era?-Pregunto para si misma la chica.

Shimori: Bueno, pongamos ambiente a esto.-Exclamo y empezó a sonar la canción Like This de las Wonder Girls.

Kim: Ah, estupendo jajaja.-Dijo mas feliz que nada.

Shindou: ¿Te gusta la canción?-Pregunto con bastante curiosidad y la chica asintió-Vamos a bailar entonces.

Kim: ¡Vamos!-Finalizo y tomo de la mano a Shindou para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Todos se encaminaron a la pista de baile y pues lógicamente se pusieron a bailar. Siguieron las canciones: Dancing Crazy de Miranda Crosgrove, Champagne Showers de LMFAO, Sherlock de Shinee, Scream de Usher, Starships de Nicki Minaj, Bailando por ahí de Juan Magan, Party Rock Anthem de LMFAO, Gangnam Style de PSY:

Shimori: Bien, hora de que sea ambiente romántico.-Susurro y puso la canción Someone Like You de Adele.-Muy bien, ahora pondremos música romántica para que las parejitas que deseen bailar juntas, lo hagan.

Hiroto: Yuko-chan, ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?-Exclamo el pelirrojo con una sincera sonrisa.

Yuko: Cla-claro, Hiroto-kun.-Contesto y se fue tomada de la mano con Hiroto.

Midorikawa: Shion-chan, tu quisieras…-Dijo tímidamente el peliverde.

Shion: ¿Bailar contigo? Me gustaría.-Dijo y también se fue a bailar con el.

Gianluca: Señorita, ¿me permite esta pieza?-Pregunto de lo mas caballeroso a Gaby.

Gaby: Con mucho gusto, joven.-Contesto con una risita leve.

Valen: Que canción mas bonita.-Susurro la chica para dar un suspiro.

Kido: Esto, Valen-chan, tu…-Dijo tartamudeando para después armarse de valor-¿Quieres que bailemos juntos?

Valen: Kido-kun, claro.-Finalizo mientras Kido la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la pista.

Kazemaru: Ven Risa, vamos a bailar.-Dijo con una sonrisa y tomo de la mano a Risa.

Risa: (Sugoi, Kaze-chan me tomo de la mano *0*)-Pensó con cierto sonrojo mientras iba a la pista.

Fey: Lía-chan, tu…-Exclamo incompleto pues fue interrumpido por Lía.

Lía: Vamos, Fey-kun.-Dijo y el peliverde soltó una sonrisa para llevarla a la pista.

Flora: Kirino-chan, yo quiero bailar esa canción.-Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero infantil.

Kirino: Va, Flora-chan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Primera parte acabada. Nos vemos que me ordenan apagar el ordenador. ¡Matta ne!


	5. Fiesta parte 2

¡Hola a todos! Gomen nasai por mi retraso, lo lamento mucho. Tenia planeado subir el capitulo ayer, pero tuve compromisos que atender. ¡Espero me perdonen! Bien, este es nuestro capitulo final de este especial de navidad. Sin mas que decir por ahora, el disclaimer:

Inazuma eleven, Inazuma Eleven Go, Chrono Stone y Future no son de mi propiedad, son de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. No me pertenece el Oc. De Aiba Flora Joya, Yuko-96, Shion-Kishimoto-kun, Tímeles Fantasist, EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Clara Nishisawa, Kim Natsuyaki, Nyan Momochan, Normavanessa2000, Kaze-chan187, Haruhi-chan125 y Valen Mizukoshi, Sophi Vallejo, Yue Wang.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Todos los chicos sacaron a bailar a sus parejas con esa canción. El tiempo se detuvo para cada una de ellas y ese momento sin duda no querían que acabara. La siguiente canción fue: Eternal Flame de Bangles, siguió Kilómetros y entra en mi vida de Sin bandera, finalmente la ultima canción fue Because you loved me de Celine Dion:

CON SOPHIE Y AFURO

Sophie: Que linda canción.-Exclamo con la cabeza en el hombro de afuro.

Afuro: Ya lo creo, es muy romántica.-Contesto el muchacho sonriendo mientras bailaban.-Perfecta para una noche como esta

Sophie: Así es.-Exclamo sonriendo.-Afuro-kun, ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Afuro: Pues, si. Me gusta mucho una chica.-Dijo el pelidorado-Solo eh estado con ella por unos minutos y me eh dado cuenta que es una chica inigualable.

Sophie: ¿Y quien es esa chica?-Exclamo disimulando una sonrisa y mirando a los ojos al chico.

Afuro: Eres tu, Sophie.-Contesto y la chica se sorprendió-Me di cuenta que eres una persona inigualable. Por eso, yo quiero decirte que la verdad, aunque solo nos conozcamos de unos minutos, que…yo te quiero.

Sophie: Afuro-kun, yo…-Dijo la chica sonriendo-Yo también te quiero, a pesar de conocernos muy poco.

CON SHIMORI

Shimori: Este plan, tiene éxito.-Dijo bajando de donde controlaba la música.

Hiroshi: Hermana, ¿Puedes venir?-Pregunto acompañado de Suzuno.

Shimori: Claro, que sucede.-Contesto sonriendo.

Suzuno: Bueno, es que yo quería saber.-Exclamo y recibió un codazo por parte de Hiroshi-Si tu querías bailar conmigo.

Shimori: Fuusuke, claro.-Contesto nerviosa y los dos fueron a la pista.

CON TENMA Y AOI

Aoi: Tenma-kun, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo la chica con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del muchacho.

Tenma: Claro, que es Aoi-chan-Contesto con sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Aoi: ¿A ti, te gusta Midori?-Pregunto curiosa la ojiazul.

Tenma: No, claro que no. La única persona que me gusta, eres tu.-Contesto y la chica lo miro con una sonrisa dulce.

Aoi: Te quiero, Tenma-kun.-Susurro la ojiazul dulcemente.

CON LÍA Y FEY

Lía: Oh, que lindo Tenma y Aoi.-Dijo mientras bailaba con Fey.

Fey: Si, ellos dos forman una linda pareja.-Contesto el peliverde.-Lía-chan…

Lía: ¿Si, Fey-kun?-Pregunto curiosa centrando su mirada en los ojos del chico.

Fey: Yo me la eh pasado muy bien contigo, eres una chica muy agradable.-Confeso el chico con la mirada en los ojos de la castaña.

Lía: Tu también eres un chico muy agradable, Fey-kun.-Dijo sonriendo.

Fey: Y, bien se que apenas nos conocemos demo…-Exclamo el peliverde con un sonrojo que empezaba a surgir.-Lía-chan, me gu-gustas.

Lía: Fey-kun, ¿Enserio?-Pregunto con un sonrojo y el chico asintió. Ella lo miro y le dijo-Fey-kun, aunque yo te conozco apenas también…Debo decirte que me gustas.

CON CLARA Y TACHIMUKAY:

Tachimukay: ¿Te divertiste, Clara-chan?-Pregunto el castaño curioso.

Clara: Claro que si-Dijo la castaña-Como no, si eres un chico muy gracioso.

Tachimukay: ¿Enserio lo crees?-Pregunto y Clara asintió.-Vaya, a decir verdad no muchos me lo confirman.

Clara: Ya veo-Dijo y rió suavemente cosa que a Tachimukay le pareció tierno.

Tachimukay: Clara-chan, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Exclamo y ella asintió-¿Te interesa algún chico?

Clara: ¿Si me interesa un chico?-Dijo y el chico asintió. Se quedo pensativa y respondió-Si, me interesa un chico. Sobretodo por que es muy simpático.

Tachimukay: Yo…entiendo.-Exclamo con un tono de desanimo-(Lo sabia, no tendría oportunidad con ella)

Clara: ¿Quieres saber su nombre?-Dijo y el chico asintió.-Se llama Yuuki Tachimukay.

Tachimukay: ¿Soy yo?-Dijo con el rostro iluminado.-Clara-chan…

Clara: Baka, claro que si.-Contesto riendo de nuevo.-Tu me gustas.

Tachimukay: Tu también, Clara-chan.-Finalizo sonriendo.

CON GABY Y GIANLUCA:

Gaby: Que hermosa noche.-Dijo vestida con un lindo vestido color azul y zapatillas negras.

Gianluca: Así es, pero no tan linda como te ves tu.-Contesto el ojiazul.

Gaby: Gianluca…-Susurro sonrojada la chica.-¿Y dime, te iras a Italia pronto?

Gianluca: Si, pero dentro de 2 semanas.-Contesto y pudo notar como la chica se alivio.-¿Por qué?

Gaby: No, solo curiosidad-Dijo nerviosa.

Gianluca: ¿Segura? No lo creo.-Exclamo el chico riendo.-Mas bien, creo que es por otra cuestión.

Gaby: ¿Cómo cual?-Pregunto mirando al chico.

Gianluca: Será por que crees que no nos volveremos a ver.-Contesto y la chica asintió.-Descuida aunque no te pueda ver mas, te llevare en mi corazón.

Gaby: Gianluca-kun…-Dijo y coloco su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul.

CON AMAYA Y FUDO:

Fudo: Te ves muy bien en esta noche, Amaya-Dijo el chico lo cual sorprendió a Amaya.

Amaya: Vaya, ese comentario no me lo esperaba-Ella tenia puesto un vestido azul oscuro de una sola manga con unos cuantos adornos brillosos un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones negros de 5 cm.

Fudo: ¿Por qué?-Dijo el chico-¿Por qué siempre me la paso molestando a Kido? ¿Por qué parezco un maleducado? Quizás la gente me ve de esa manera, pero soy muy distinto.

Amaya: Si, tienes razón.-Contesto la joven-A veces juzgamos solo la apariencia sin saber como es por dentro esa persona.

Fudo: Si, ciertamente así es.-Finalizo y se hizo un silencio profundo entre los dos, el cual Fudo rompió-Amaya, ¿Podría hacerte una simple pregunta?

Amaya: Si, ¿Cuál?-Exclamo sonriendo.

Fudo: ¿Tienes novio?-Pregunto y la chica se sonrojo un poco.

Amaya: Eh, no. No tengo novio.-Contesto con un sonrojo de color carmin en las mejillas.

Fudo: Entiendo. ¿Y te interesa alguien?-Exclamo el mohicano.

Amaya: Si, pero no se si decirle a ese chico.-Contesto algo nerviosa-Pues no se como reaccionara.

Fudo: ¿Y quien es?-Pregunto mirando fijamente a la chica.

Amaya: Es, esto, Es…-Tartamudeó y después dio un suspiro para armarse de valor.-Eres tu, Akio.

Fudo: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?-Dijo incrédulo.-Amaya, ¿Me lo dices enserio?

Amaya: Si pero sabia, que si lo confesaba no corresponderías.-Exclamo bajando la mirada.

Fudo: Amaya…-Dijo y ella alzo la mirada-Tu también me gustas. ¿Cómo creíste que no te correspondería?

Amaya: Entonces, ¿También te gusto?-Pregunto y el asintió.-Akio-kun…

CON YUMIKO Y MASATO:

Masato: Vaya, así que este es el presente de tu bisabuela.-Dijo el pelicrema.

Yumiko: Si, increíble ¿No?-Exclamo la joven sonriendo.-Parece que tu bisabuelo y ella son muy amigos.

Masato: La verdad que si, según mi padre.-Contesto sonriendo.-¿Y si les contáramos de lo nuestro?

Yumiko: Creo que mi bisabuela se quedaría en shock.-Dijo riendo la chica-Por que sabría que ahora ella y tu bisabuelo serian parientes.

Masato: Si, quizás seria mejor en otro momento.-Contesto riendo el chico.

CON KANON Y SINOE:

Sinoe: Tu bisabuelo es una persona muy amable.-Dijo la pelivioleta.-Kanon-kun.

Kanon: ¿Enserio Sinoe-chan?-Pregunto el ojiverde y ella asintió.-Vale y muchos lo consideran solo un loco maniático del fútbol.

Sinoe: Jajajaja, descuida.-Rió algo divertida.-Mi abuelo a veces lo consideraban así.

Kanon: Pensé que era el único-Contesto el chico y la joven negó divertida.

FINALMENTE CON SHIMORI Y SUZUNO:

Shimori: Vale, creo que todo ah salido tal y como me lo propuse.-Susurro al ver a todas sus amigas felices y abrazadas a sus parejas.

Suzuno: Shisu, ¿En que tanto piensas?-Pregunto el albino.

Shimori: En nada, no te preocupes.-Dijo girando su mirada hacia la del chico.-Pensé que no volverías hasta año nuevo.

Suzuno: La verdad que eso pensé al principio.-Contesto sonriendo.-Demo…después me comunicaron que tenia que irme hasta el 2 de enero.

Shimori: ¿Estarás aquí para el año nuevo todavía?-Pregunto feliz y el asintió.-Eso es genial, Fuusuke.

Suzuno: ¿Me ibas a extrañar, no?-Pregunto y ella asintió.-Si, quizás si pero no tanto como yo a ti.

Shimori: ¿Uh? Fuusuke.-Contesto con una sonrisa y aferrándose a el.

Fue así como en la fiesta muchos pasaron de ser amigos conocidos de unos pocos segundos a una pareja formal. Todo empezó solo con el día mas especial de diciembre, todo comenzó con el día de Navidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bien, aquí un pequeño bonus que explica lo que paso después de acabada la fiesta:

-Oye, Shimori-chan tengo una duda.-Pregunto Shion con el brazo derecho de Midorikawa sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué cosa, Shion-chan?-Exclamo curiosa Shimori a lado de Suzuno.

-¿De que lugar viene Fey?-Pregunto Lía tomada de la mano de Fey.

-Es tu novia, así que explicadle tu.-Se defendió Shimori antes de que el peliverde hablara.

-Vengo del Futuro, en 200 años.-Contesto con un suspiro el chico.

-Oh, sugoi, del futuro en 200 años.-Exclamo Risa abrazada a Kazemaru.

-¿Y de que época eres Shindou?-Pregunto Kim con curiosidad

-Vengo del Futuro en 10 años.-Dijo el ojimarron sonriendo.

-Fidio-kun y Gianluca-kun son de Italia.-Contestaron Gaby y Amaya abrazadas a sus parejas correspondientes.

-¿Y tu de que época eres, Amemiya-kun?-Exclamo Hayashi tomada de la mano del pelinaranja.

-Soy de la misma época de Shindou-san.-Dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo.

-¿Tu igual Minamisawa-kun?-Dijo Yue mirando al muchacho mientras que el tenia su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros.

-Así es, yo también soy de 10 años en el futuro.-Contesto Minamisawa sonriendo.

-¿Tachi-kun, de que lugar provienes?-Pregunto Clara.

-Soy de Fukuoka.-Contesto el castaño tomado de su mano.

-Woa, Kido-kun y yo somos de la misma ciudad, no.-Dijo Valen enganchada al brazo del estratega.

-Si, así es.-Dijo Kido mientras se sonrojaba.

-Nosotros dos igual.-Contestaron Afuro y Sophie al unísono.

-Flora-chan, yo también vengo de 10 años en el futuro-Dijo Kirino a la chica.

-¿Enserio? No sabia.-Dijo Flora enganchada de su brazo.

-¿Pero ustedes?-Pregunto Estrella refiriéndose a Kanon, Yumiko, Shiratori, Masato y Sinoe.

-Ellos son de 80 años en el futuro.-Contesto Hiroshi a lado de Diam.

-¡¿80 años?!-Exclamo Endo sorprendido.

-Pero de que se sorprende, bisabuelo.-Respondió Kanon con una gotita resbalándole por la sien.-Si ya lo había visitado una vez.

-Cierto, pero como es tan despistado, Kanon-kun.-Dijo Aki con la misma expresión de Kanon.

-¿Y de quien es bisnieto el?-Pregunto Natsumi señalando a Masato.

-Esto, es el bisnieto de usted y Goenji-sama.-Respondió Yumiko nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-Respondieron Natsumi y Goenji sonrojados a mas no poder.

-¿Y tu de quien?-Pregunto Midorikawa refiriéndose a Shiratori.

-Soy bisnieto de Hiroto-san.-Respondió y el nombrado miro para otro lado.

-¿y ese chico que se parece a ti?-Pregunto Kido refiriéndose a Tsubasa.

-Es mi hermano Tsubasa, también es su bisnieto.-Contesto con un suspiro el peliplata.-Por lo visto, esta muy entretenido conversando con Akane.

-¿Ustedes dos, chicas?-Pregunto Amaya a lado de Fudo.

-De, esto, no es conveniente contarlo.-Dijeron Yumiko y Sinoe mirando a Suzuno y Shimori.

-¿No me digan que son bisnietas de…-Exclamaron Haruna y los demás mirando a ambos chicos, en pocas palabras Suzuno y Shimori.

-Oh, si ,si lo somos-Contestaron con una gotita estilo anime Sinoe y Yumiko.

-Ok. Nos enteramos ya de varias cosas-Dijo Yuko sonriendo.

-Oye, ¿Y ellos que?-Pregunto Fudo refiriéndose ahora a Aoi y Tenma quien desde hace un rato estaban muy juntitos.

-Son Tenma Matsukaze y Aoi Sorano.-Contesto Hiroshi sonriendo.-Son también de 10 años en el futuro.

-Bueno, ¿Pero como los trajeron?-Pregunto Fubuki confundido.

-Eso, pregúntaselo a mi hermana.-Exclamo Hiroshi mientras Shimori se puso nerviosa.

-¿Qui-Quieren que les explique?-Pregunto nerviosa la pelinegra y todos asintieron.-Bueno, Hiroto recuerdas cuando te pregunte que me dirías si invitaba a mas gente…

-Si, yo te dije que serian bienvenidos.-Respondió Hiroto-Nagumo te dijo que estabas bien loca y Midorikawa te dijo…

-¡Que no se acerquen a mi helado!-Grito el peliverde ahora con un bote de helado en sus manos.

-¿De donde rayos sacas el helado?-Pregunto Nagumo.

-Eso, es privado Nagumo.-Confeso el peliverde mientras Shion solo negó divertida.

-En fin, digamos que tengo cierta habilidad en construir cosas.-Continuo la pelinegra.-Y construi en 2 minutos un tipo de portal para poder traerlos. Lo demás, se lo saben.

-Que ingeniosa…-Susurraron todos los presentes con una gotita resbalándoles por la sien.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Y fin, mina! Bueno, aquí acaba POR AHORA este especial. Quiero agradecerles a cada una de las personas que me apoyaron en este especial:

Normavanessa2000, Yue Wang, Haruhi-chan125, Kaze-chan187, Sophi Vallejo, Aiba Flora Joya, EstrellaDarkLoveFidioyMark, Yuko-96, Shion-kishimoto-kun, Clara Nishisawa, Kim Natsuyaki, Nyan Momochan, Tímeles Fantasist y Valen Mizukoshi.

¡Arigatou Gozaimasu a todas, chicas! Solo me resta desearles a todas una feliz navidad, aunque ya haya pasado y un propero año 2013. Se despide de ustedes, ¡Shisu-chan! ¡Matta ne!


End file.
